Tricycle
by FailingDemi
Summary: [Twins and Haruhi philosphical oneshot] He may not know it, but he was important. An important third wheel…that’s what he was.


A/N: OH EM GEE. DEMI-KUN'S GOT A SERIOUS STORY!!211! IS ME FOR REAL?!

Yes. It's a _happy_...serious story. :)

Y'know, I always see some stories like: Hikaru leaves Kaoru for Haruhi, blah blah blah. It ends up to be all sad and angsty, and Kaoru angsts, kills himself, Hikaru angsts and then kills himself after that, Haruhi...er...angst and...kill herself...and dadadadada. Chain reaction. BUT WAHTEVERS. x3; Actually the whole chain reaction was a crap idea of mine, but anyways...

I hate seeing how Kaoru is the third wheel, so...a tribute to the lovable Kaoru. And If I could say something to Kaoru, it would be: YOU AIN'T USELESS!

Anyways. Enjoy...my attempt of writing deep stories. :P

Beta'd by: Capiorcorpus (MY FIRST FIC WITHOUT MISTAKES! -GHASP-)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. (If I did...SCREAM ALL YOU LITTLE OURAN PEOPLE!! -cackles-

* * *

_--Love…is a two people thing. It cannot be one…it can't be three…or four. If there was an extra, it wouldn't fit; love would look…ugly. It would never fit in with the perfect 'symmetry'; it will never be part of the other two, it can never be treated the same…it would breake the symmetry of love. It was called the third wheel.--_

He watched with golden dull eyes that carefully analyzed the two people from afar. He blinked slowly and inhaled and exhaled. He watched as his mirror image plaster on a forced and strained smile as he talked to the shorter boy next to him. A 'boy' in which they call…girl.

She hadn't noticed the way the teen would awkwardly move away from her whenever they would brush shoulders or touch. He had a fake smile on his face, while his eyes showed nothing but sadness. Sorrow.

…and sacrifice.

When he offered a cupcake that he had made in home economics, he had a small blush on, as she took it from him.

It was obvious…he loved her, but she would never love him back. It was a given; she was slowly swaying towards another man, who he could never compete or dare compete with. It was his twin, the one who was watching them from his desk.

The light-brown boy tapped his desk absently, gazing at his own mirror image and the girl. He blinked thoughtfully; he wasn't angry or appalled with the 'moment' that his twin and the person who he was crushing on were sharing. He looked down at his homework, but he hadn't done any yet. The blank sheet of paper was still crisp and fresh from ink.

_--The third wheel sits alone, while the other two function perfectly. It didn't have a purpose. It could be left alone and neglected until someone would point at the wheel, and say that it was disfigured. They would then look at the other two functional wheels, and ignore the broken one completely. It could be discarded on a whim.--_

He glanced back up and looked at his brother who was now fumbling over words, and the brunette gazed understandingly at him. Hikaru didn't grit his teeth, he didn't clench his fist, and he didn't feel any disgust at the way his doppelganger presented himself. Hikaru only watched blankly, seeing how his usually calm and collected brother had broken out of his mien.

There was a slight color of pink located on his cheeks, as he snapped his eyes shut in embarrassment. He knew that she will never realize the hidden feelings, and that he could never compete for her. She was just too oblivious to see the fact that he was aching inside; he cared for Hikaru and her that he left no room to care for himself. He was selfless. Just selfless.

When he had finally seen with his own eyes how she would direct affection towards the twin, other than him, he knew instantly that Haruhi was falling for him. Haruhi spent more time with Hikaru more than the twins together, but it was him who had pushed her towards Hikaru.

Whenever he would smile and set the two of them up, secretly…he wished for them to call him to join their group. They would do so, but days like those feel quite empty when he would just blend into the background…like he wasn't known. Kaoru knew that his brother and Haruhi _are_ the two perfect wheels, the ones that _are_ fully functional together.

They could do without any extra 'luggage' or 'blemish' on them.

And he, Kaoru, knew that very well…that he **was** the third wheel.

_--Love is like a bicycle. It takes two wheels for the bicycle to work, so that it could travel together. When a wheel would break off, it wouldn't be able to travel any longer, and the bicycle must stop and wait for repairs. The third wheel would be on the side, and have the joy of being used for a temporary time, until the second wheel joins back with the first.--_

Hikaru placed a pen down and smiled as he watched Haruhi laugh slightly at Kaoru. She was pleased with an amused smile gracing her lips, as she held Kaoru's work in her hands. Kaoru grinned sheepishly at how it looked like, and he kept saying that it wasn't as good as Hikaru's. But she didn't care; it was the work from a friend.

Hikaru shook his head as he could see Kaoru mentally chiding himself for getting to close to Haruhi. He could see that his brother buried his pains underneath the laughter of his. Hikaru knew that Kaoru's selflessness was just a part of him. Something that he was made of.

Hikaru couldn't blame Kaoru for his thoughts of being self-sacrificing, because it was just…_Kaoru_. But sometimes, his unselfish character prohibited any solutions to be made, and the third wheel was a problem with no answer.

Kaoru knew he was a third wheel of the trio; he knew he was being in the way; he knew that they could be better off without him, but they hadn't told him to leave their lives. It was simple. Very simple of why. Hikaru knew that he needed Kaoru for his life; Haruhi needed his patient ear…

…in some ways…he was a third wheel…but a **helpful** third wheel that couldn't be disposed even if he wasn't wanted anymore.

Hikaru came to this conclusion as he chuckled at his brother's stupidity that he got the idea before his brother did.

A tricycle. That's what they were. A _tricycle_.

With two wheels on the side, it keeps the tricycle stable, and there was another wheel leading it along. In _all_ ways, Kaoru was a third wheel, _and_ the front wheel. He was the one who led the two others down the road, and his position was something that kept the two standing.

He may not know it, but he was important. An important third wheel…that's what he was.

--_However, love can also be in other functional forms. It can be a tricycle, where no wheels can be thrown away or demolished. When a wheel would be damaged during the travel, the whole tricycle will wait for it to be repaired. The third wheel cannot break off from the front and replace the second, if it did…who would lead? If the broken wheel would take the place of the lead, it wouldn't be able to lead efficiently because it is broken.--_

"Hikaru…" a soft voice said, in the dim lit room. They still shared a bed, even after the many years. Hikaru was staring out the window as the wind blew the curtains gently; he turned slightly when his name was called, looking at his twin in question. "She seems to love you…"

Hikaru casually stared.

Kaoru filled in the silence, "That's…good."

Hikaru coughed, as he turned away from Kaoru. He stared out the window with his golden eyes, and watched the trees rustle. He murmured, "You idiot. We're friends…just friends."

"…what do you mean? You mean, you're pushing away your love--" he was silenced when his brother landed a soft punch against his head. Hikaru turned slightly and he smiled gently at his younger twin.

"You're thinking too much…just sleep."

_--No matter how functional two wheels are when they are in a bicycle, when put in a position such as a tricycle where two wheels depend on the third for equal balance, the third wheel cannot be left behind...or forgotten.--_

* * *

A/N: My crappy attempt of being deep. My deeply philosphical sister, Literate said that it was crap. Crap that came from different kinds of birds. Ah wells. x3 I tried my best. Now reveiw you people. REVEIW. -GRAH-

--Demi-kun.


End file.
